1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a bicycle trainer. More particularly, the present invention relates to a foldable bicycle trainer that is a combination of a bicycle for transportation and an excise machine.
2. Description of the Prior Art
With the development of the society, more and more new-fashioned transport devices appear and traffic itself becomes more and more advanced. However, the traditional bicycles do not have undergone great developments instead.
The conventional bicycle is operated such that the crank-like pedals fixed at both sides of a shaft of the sprocket with a phase difference of 180 degree are stepped on by a rider. The pedal lever is rotated around the shaft of the sprocket to attain rotating force of the sprocket and this rotating force of the sprocket is transmitted to the rear wheel through the chain. In addition to the transportation purpose, some people use the bicycle to strengthen the power of the body. However, as known in the art, riding the conventional bicycle can only strengthen lower portion of one""s body such as his legs.
In urban area, people have a desire for bicycles to occupy minimum spaces if it is possible due to the limited space available in such environments. It is also expected that bicycles could be made to consume a minimum volume for convenience. On the other hand, bicycles must meet people""s need for riding and loading, therefore, the size cannot be reduced much below that of conventional machines. This therefore, requires that bicycles that can be folded.
It is a primary object of the present invention to provide a muscle trainer that is also used as a transportation means.
Another objective of the present invention is to provide a bicycle trainer which is a combination of a bicycle and a excise machine.
Another objective of the present invention is to provide a bicycle trainer. When a rider needs to go to somewhere, he or she can take excises on the way to his destination.
According to the claimed invention, a bicycle trainer is provided. The bicycle trainer comprises: a frame comprising a head tube, a top tube, and a rear fork, wherein a foot bar and a front fork are mounted at a lower part of the head tube, a front part of the top tube is pivotally connected to the head tube, and the rear fork is connected to the top tube; a handle connected to the front fork of the frame and properly connected to the front fork; a seat mounted at a proper position over the top tube of the frame; a front wheel and a rear wheel pivotally connected to front wheel and rear wheel by means of a front pivot shaft and a rear pivot shaft respectively, wherein the distance between the front wheel and rear wheel is changeable; and a flexible device connecting the frame with a rear pivot shaft at one side of the rear wheel, wherein the flexible device drive the rear wheel to rotate and is recovered by using a swirling spring installed at the other side of the rear wheel.
It is to be understood that both the forgoing general description and the following detailed description are exemplary, and are intended to provide further explanation of the invention as claimed. Other advantages and features of the invention will be apparent from the following description, drawings and claims.